


Danger Days

by suicider00m



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: Stories are just stories until people believe in them.





	Danger Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a long one folks
> 
> tags will be added as I upload each chapter

The sky was darkening when two girls started to dance. 

They were young, teens at most, but they should’ve known better. Maybe they did, but just didn’t care. They didn’t notice the people looking on, some angry, others confused, but all of them shocked at the blatant display of blasphemy. They didn’t notice the people whispering, shaking their heads as they knew what was to come. They didn’t notice as sirens sounded in the distance.

Then again, maybe they just didn’t care. 

The announcement began to signal the five minute warning for curfew and everyone scrambled to not be caught outside. They still watched though, from behind blinds and through cracked doors. Their eyes couldn’t be torn away from the taboo before them; dancing didn’t fall under the ‘Acceptable Behavior’ category in the Better Living Industries’ Code of Conduct manual. 

Rain beat against metal roofs with a thundering roar. The squeals of tires, the thuds of boots; the ground rumbled like the sky and still the girls kept dancing. They stood alone in the middle of the street, dancing to the rhythm of a storm, a thundering roar people felt down to their bones. Their movements were jolting, erratic, off-beat; it wasn’t beautiful, it was ugly and awkward but still no one could look away. Even the city seemed to answer their prayer, streetlamps kneeling to the gutters as they reached toward God. 

Then, from behind closed doors and shuttered windows, in whispered voices and hushed words, the people began to sing. It wasn’t a song that anyone knew, and in some cases it wasn’t even a song, but everyone knew what it truly was: a funeral dirge. 

The voices of the people, low and thrumming, sang in off-key harmony as the white cars pulled up, sirens blaring but unable to drown out the lament of people who had never truly lived their lives. The flashing lights couldn’t outshine the fire in the eyes of the two girls as they turned to face their future killers, still dancing but now with hands clasped together and heads held high despite heavy hearts. And even as badges were shown, as Dracs yelled and Scarecrows aimed, they danced, unwilling to end their suicide mission so soon.

Nobody dared scream as the blaster went off. Instead they watched murder in silent agony. Together they fell, together they were forgotten. Smoke surround their bodies like mountains, like the breaths they’d never take. In a flash the Enforcers were gone, leaving the bodies for the clean-up crews, and fingers itched at blinds to go and do something, but nobody went outside; the dead are far more trouble than they’re worth. 

An empty street, once filled with color and life, was far more desolate than one that had always been barren, and eventually everyone had to look away. They would go about their days and try to forget about what they had witnessed, but they wouldn’t be able to. Because in that moment, for the first times in their overmedicated lives, they had felt something. They had felt shock, surprise, happiness, anger, all things they had felt before except this time it was _real,_ not something from a branded bottle. For the first time, they had felt _hope._

And as the bodies of two children lay there, with no weapons but their hands entwined, so began the Revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so
> 
> I have literally only written the prologue, I have ideas for the other parts but I haven't written them yet so I have no idea when the other chapters will be uploaded. also I'm in college now (woo!) so I'm busy literally all the fucking time (and super fucking depressed haha) so yeah sorry for not having a schedule for this thing. 
> 
> also I wrote this so long ago and just now found it and decided to upload it because ya know I haven't done shit in a while and I might as well
> 
> I don't even make sense to myself sorry. anyways, I'll try and upload the rest of this when I can, the good news is that each chapter is going to be super long after this so it won't be like y'all are waiting for nothing. also each pairing is getting it's own little chapter storyline thing so the tags are accurate I swear.


End file.
